rsrebornfandomcom-20200214-history
Barrows
The Barrows minigame is an area-based combat minigame, released in May 2005. It is popular due to the valuable rewards, the unique Barrows equipment. The objective is to defeat the six Barrows brothers: Ahrim the Blighted, Dharok the Wretched, Guthan the Infested, Karil the Tainted, Torag the Corrupted and Verac the Defiled. Each brother has their own burial mound, and a combat level of 115, except Ahrim the Blighted and Karil the Tainted, who both have a combat level of 98. To enter a mound, the player must stand on top of it and dig using a spade (Note: as of content poll 14, there will be a spade spawn near the Barrows area). The Barrows brothers are very strong, each with very high defence levels. Each brother also has a different special ability, which is the same as the set effect of the corresponding armour set. Because of this, special consideration should be given to the methods with and order in which the brothers are killed. Getting there There are several different methods for travelling to barrows and for banking. Some of which are ◾ Using the fairy ring code CKS to travel to the fairy ring outside mort myre swamp and heading south through the swamp and then through Mort'ton to barrows. (fairy ring travel requires Fairytale II - Cure a Queen to be started and Nature Spirit is required to be started for travel through Mort Myre Swamp) ◾ With completion of In search of the Myreque players gain access to an alternative route to Mort'ton. ◾ After completion of Ghosts Ahoy players can use the ectophial and travel from there. (also serves as a one-click teleport incase of emergencies) ◾ Players can teleport to Varrock and head east (allows players to restore prayer points at the temple on the way) ◾ Players can teleport directly to Canifis using the Kharyll teleport spell, provided they have completed Desert Treasure. This option can be made more convenient by adding a Kharyrll portal in your player-owned house (50 Construction needed). This makes it so you can teleport to Canifis while on your regular spellbook, and can benefit greatly should you also have an altar to recharge prayer in your house (also 50 Construction). This method is best used in conjunction with the In search of the Myreque's alternative route to Mort'ton. ◾ With the release of the minigame channels, players can quickly teleport to Mort'ton through the Shades of Mort'ton minigame channel. (Only if you have completed the quest 'Shades of Mort'ton') Completion of In Aid of the Myreque up until the point in which the bank in Burgh de Rott is restored is useful for a convenient banking method for multiple trips. Also players can unlock some useful shortcuts through the Temple Trekking minigame that will speed up travel. Exploring the barrows The above-ground portion of Barrows consists of six grave mounds inside a fence. A prayer-using player should prepare to fight the brother in the mound before entering, as preparing after entering the mound will waste prayer points, which constantly drain away when inside the Barrows. To enter a mound, stand on top of a mound and dig with a spade. The player should enter a crypt with a sarcophagus in the centre. Open the sarcophagus and pray if using prayer. Every time but once, the brother who is buried there will appear and attack. Kill the brother, leave and proceed to the next one. At one of the crypts, the brother will not appear. Instead, there will be an entrance to a maze-like lower level of tunnels. If the player has not killed all the other brothers in their crypts yet, it is not recommended to enter the tunnels at this time. Once all the others have been killed, the player should return to this crypt and enter the tunnels. The tunnels contain nine rooms in a 3x3 grid, connected by short and long corridors. The player must find the way to the central room and the rewards chest there. Some of the doors will be locked, so the player must explore. The room in which the player enters the tunnels has a ladder leading out. It will often not have any monsters in it the first time the player enters it (but will if entered subsequently). All other rooms and corridors always have some monsters in them (if only the sixth brother) when entered. When passing through a door, the sixth brother may appear and attack. If he does not appear before the chest is reached, he will definitely appear when the chest is opened. Kill the last brother when he appears. Once the chest is opened, the player can get the treasure by searching the chest. After the chest is looted, the tunnels start collapsing, which will cause damage. Some players teleport away after looting the chest, while others with adequate supplies retrace their route back to the room with the ladder. This is HIGHLY recommended as players can easily rebank at Burgh de Rott or Canifis if needed, and players can restart the Barrows all over again without having to teleport there. It is not required to kill all the brothers before looting the chest, but the chance of getting Barrows equipment from the chest increases as more brothers are killed. It is possible to skip every brother but the one in the tunnels. For a long time, it was believed that killing the monsters in the tunnels (other than the last brother) did not increase the chance of getting Barrows equipment. After years of debate, however, the rumour was finally put to rest when Mod Dean announced on the RSOF that senior developers at Jagex had looked into the code and confirmed that monster killcount does affect the droprate of Barrows items, claiming the "magic number" to be exactly 14 kill count (6 brothers, 8 creatures). Furthermore, players have theorized kill-count values required to be rewarded certain items. ◾At 6 killcount, death runes can be rewarded. ◾At 8 killcount, blood runes can be rewarded. ◾At 11 killcount, bolt racks can be rewarded. This also means every possible side-loot (having Barrows Equipment as the main-loot) can be rewarded and is ineffective to continue obtaining killcount after this point, as a higher killcount does not reward a player with more of the rewards. A player will not receive the above items unless they achieve the corresponding killcount. Additionally, all these items are enabled after reaching the provided killcount, but are not guaranteed (you can search a chest with 20 killcount and just get mind runes). This does not mean that if you halt killcount at 6, it will be forced to give you chaos. It is believed that you will just receive (a minuscule amount of) coins in compensation for the items that you should have been given if you had the required killcount. Entering the chest room Once the player locates the operational door that leads to the chest, they will have to solve a simple puzzle in order to open the door. Due to the monster that spawns when you go into the room, some players prefer killing it, while others simply move back and forth to chase it off. This is useful in the Giant crypt rat room, as their large size can block enemies. If you get the puzzle wrong, the catacombs will move around, meaning that the ladder will be in a different room, and so will be the door to the chest room.